Thunder
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Bumblebee emotionally breaks down late one night and he needs help from Sam, to cope with a fear that originates from a traumatic incident from Bumblebee's past. Re-uploaded.


Thunder by Tessa Honeybee.

Late July was always a hectic time of year for the Witwicky family. With the family reunion camping trip coming up soon, every Witwicky was in a frantic hurry to get things packed and organized before the big trip. Sam Witwicky in particular was in a rush to get packed and ready to go. The plan was to leave home on the 24th and take an over night road trip to Sam's Uncle David's house. They'd arrive early in the morning, sleep half the day, and then set out for the camp site to join the other fifty-something family members. Sam was not only packing quickly due to his excitement to see his cousins again. He was mostly packing quickly because he knew the sooner they leave the less of a chance he had to leave his guardian behind.

Sam had told his parents again and again. "We have to take him with us. It'll be good for Bumblebee to interact with more humans. And besides, they're our family and Bumblebee's family too." Bumblebee, who was eves dropping from behind the garage door, smiled with a great sense of honor. He truly was proud to be considered a member of Sam's family. Eventually, Sam's parents allowed Bumblebee to come. But they warned Sam, if Bumblebee made one mistake before or during the trip, he'll be banned from the reunion and from recharging in the garage.

On the day before they'd leave home, Sam sat with Bumblebee over the Lookout (One of the few places near Sam's house where Bumblebee could wander around in his robot form without being noticed by humans.).

"Bee, I don't know why they don't trust you."

"_They just don't trust what they can't explain."_ Phil Collins' voice responded in Bumblebee's speakers.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry for the way they've been treating you. I know Mom's been watching you like a hawk, just waiting for you to screw something up."

"_They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together."_ Bumblebee quoted from Phil Collins again. Sam stood up and patted Bee's arm. It was moments like this when he really appreciated having a friend as great as Bumblebee.

"Yeah, we'll show them. You and I are gonna prove them wrong."

That night, Sam collapsed onto his bed. As he tiredly tucked himself in, he was feeling really good about the situation. Bumblebee stayed on his best behavior all evening and now he was sure his parents couldn't possibly have anything to complain about. Sam was positive, the whole Witwicky family was coming to the reunion. As he layed his head down in the pillow, the soft pitter-pattering of raindrops on the window began to lull him to sleep. Within minutes, Sam was lost in a sea of dreams. The pleasant dreams consumed him. He was completly oblivious to what was happening around him in the world of the awake.

But something was happening. Something overwhelmingly loud startled Sam out of his dream. Sam's body shook and shivered from the sudden fright, but soon calmed itself when Sam realized he was alone. Alone in his familiar, dark, moonlit bedroom. Sam sat up and gazed out the window. Not much could be seen since the raindrops had blurred his vision outside the window. It was a downpour out there. Much noisier than the soft rythmic pitter-patter that he'd fallen asleep to. Suddenly a streak of fire cut across the sky. 'Lighting.' Sam thought. 'And of corse where there's lightning...' He paused for a second to listen. Right on que, he heared the rumbling that shook the sky. '...there's thunder.' Sam layed back down and closed his eyes without care or worry. It was just thunder anyway.

"WWRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sam nearly fell out of bed when the horrible new sound exploded in his ears! The sound screached higher! It sent chills up and down Sam's spine! He searched around the room franticly trying to locate the noise, but it only screached louder! Now he was scared for his life! What was this monster in the night? And why couldn't he see it? It sounded like it was all around him! Then he got it! As the screaching died down to a low whining, Sam leaned closer to the bedroom floor. Sure enough, it was below him.

"Oh Bumblebee." Sam groaned. Sam grabbed his robe and marched downstairs to the garrage. At first Sam only felt annoyed that Bumblebee would wake him at such a late hour. Then curriousity set in. 'Why would Bumblebee make a noise like that? Was he screaming?' By the time Sam reached the garrage door he was worried sick for his friend. Sam gripped the doorknob, prepared for himself for the worst, and slowly walked in. "Bumblebee?" Sam whispered.

The first thing he saw was Bumblebee's bright blue optics glowing in the darkness. What he saw next was absolutly heartbreaking. When Sam turned on the garrage light Bumblebee could be clearly seen huddled in the corner like a lost child. He was hunched over and his face was burried in his hands and knees. It was a gesture he'd picked up from humans to represent sadness. And Sam knew that. Sam turned on a second light, but Bumblebee didn't seem to notice. His systems kept whirring rapidly as if he were panting or sobbing. Sam walked over to Bumblebee and stood beside him.

"Bee?" Sam tried again. Bumblebee put his hands down on his knees. He almost said something, but he lost control of his emotions and loudly began to cry. Sam just leaned against Bumblebee's leg and stroked his hand over Bumblebee's hand. "It's okay Bee." Sam sighed. Bumblebee hung his head low and let the coolant tears run down his face. Bumblebee started to shake his head. Sam got the message that he meant 'No. Its not okay.' "Tell me what's wrong." Bumblebee turned his head away. "Please Bumblebee." Sam coaxed. "Its killing me to see you like this. Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Bumblebee looked back at Sam, optics still wet with tears. A small purr sounded from Bumblebee's radio, but Bumblebee started to whimper and cry again. "Okay, okay, you don't have to talk Bee." Sam said trying to calm Bumblebee. "Do you remember sign language?" Bumblebee made a knocking motion with his hand.

**Yes.**

"Tell me like that Bumblebee. It'll be easier." Sam knew for fact that when disscusing something upsetting Bumblebee's radio often shut on and off in mid sentence. Its one thing to feel sadness in your head, but when you really express your sadness outloud it makes the situation seem so much worse. But Sam also knew the best thing for Bumblebee to do was to talk about the problem. So sign language was the next best thing. (Lucky for them, Bumblebee had learned to use sign language in his human holoform or when he couldn't find the right song to express what he wanted to say.) Sam nodded, which signaled Bumblebee to start when ever he was ready. Bumblebee signed his words slowly.

**I'm Scared S.A.M.**

"Were you screaming earlier?"

**Yes.**

"Why are you scared?"

**Thunder.**

"Thunder?" Sam asked, as if he'd misread Bumblebee's signing.

**Too loud. Loud noises scare me. **

"What about when you're on the battle field fighting Decepticons. Isn't that loud? Aren't you scared then?" Sam spoke calmly so not to sound offencive.

**Different in battle. Busey**** fighting for my life.**

"So when you're fighting you can ignore the noise?

**Yes.**

"But it's the unexpected noises like thunder that scare you half to death." Bumblebee looked away from Sam again and let a few more tears soak his face.

**Thunder scares me S.A.M. I can't explain any other way. Thunder is just scary.**

"Have you just been scared of loud noises forever? Or is there a reason..."

**Something happened.**

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

**No.**

Sam decided to let that be. If Bumblebee didn't wanna tell him then there was no reason to try and force him to. Another rumble of thunder echoed outside. Bumblebee cringed and huddled closer to Sam for his confort and protection. This was strange to Sam. Bumblebee was Sam's protector. And now Bumblebee was curled in a ball, sobbing, with his head in Sam's lap. Sam wondered what evil force in the universe could have possibly caused Bumblebee so much trauma. Sam didn't say anything for a long time. He just sat where he was on the garrage floor with Bumblebee curled up next to him. Sam layed his hand on Bumblebee's forehead and gently patted it. He kept a steady beat to the pat. 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4. Bumblebee's sobbing quieted when the beat suddenly changed. It didn't take long for Bumblebee to see what Sam was doing. 'Tap, Tap-Tap Tap Tap. Tap-Tap Tap, Tap, Tap Tap. Tap-Tap Tap Tap, Tap Tap. Tap Tap.' Bumblebee played the acapella version of the song at a low volume to really soak in the meaning of the lyrics. In unison with Sam's tapping Bumblebee played.

_"You'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on. Now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart. Always."_

"You feelin' better now?" Sam said softly. Bumblebee's smile gave Sam the greatest relief. Bumblebee sat back up, feeling a little more confident. More thunder boomed outside. Bumblebee was still startled, but thanks to Sam's encouragement, he felt a little less scared. When Bumblebee looked back down at Sam after the thunder settled, he realized how much he and Sam relied on each other. Bumblebee didn't know where to begin in thanking Sam for helping him with a fear that had been like a knife in his back for so long.

**Thankyou S.A.M.**

"You're welcome Bro." Bumblebee smiled again. He was reminded Sam cared about him enough to consider him part of the family. Bumblebee loved that. Even after everything had settled down, Sam stayed by Bumblebee's side for another twenty minutes or so, just to make sure he was going to make it through the rest of the night okay. Onece in a while the thunder would roll, but as long as Sam was there, Bumblebee relaxed easily. Eventually Sam and Bumblebee both started to get a little sleepy eyed. Sam had hardly gotten any sleep and Bumblebee was also in need of recharge. They both said goodnight and Sam started to walk for the garrage door to the house. But before he went inside he decided he had one last thing to say. "Bumblebee?"

_"Sam?" _Bumblebee echoed back a recording of one of Sam's friends talking to Sam. 'At least he's feeling up to using his radio again.' Sam noted in his head.

"I don't think I should take you to the Witwicky family reunion?"

_"WELL, WHY, NOT?" _Georgette, aka Bette Midler's voice literally barked at him. Sam briefly pondered how in the world Bumblebee came across the movie Oliver & Company. He figured that Billy Joel music lead him there.

"I'm sorry, but if you're gonna get this scared everytime there's a thunder and lightning storm, I think you'd feel a lot more confortable being inside the garrage than out in the hills camping. Especially since there's likely to be more storms all this week."

Bumblebee made a whinning _"Awwwww.."_ sound.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going either."

_"Whht?" _Bumblebee tried to say in his real voice.

"I'm not going." Sam simply stated. "I wanna stay here and be with you if there's another storm." Bumblebee shook his head. "Bee, its okay. I'm staying because I want to. Not because I have to. Its no big deal. I can always see my family some other time. Listen, I know as long as you're my guardian you'll always be looking out for me right?" Bumblebee nodded. "Well as long as we're brothers, I promise I will always do the same for you when ever you need me." Bumblebee was overwhelmed by Sam's words. There was a long suspencefull pause while both stood in awe at how much their friendship had grown in such a short time since Mission City. Bumblebee exhaled air through his vents, as an imitation of a sigh. Then he leaned his head against the wall and sighed a single word in his real voice.

_"K-khuh-Kaaaallllleeeyy."_ Sam burst out laughing. He'd forgotten he told Bumblebee so many stories about his favorite cousin Kaley, and that Bumblebee had been so excited to meet her.

"Maybe next time Bee."

The two brothers laughed and carried on for a few more minutes before really saying goodnight. When all was said that needed to be said, Sam closed the door behind him and waited. He waited for one of Bumblebee's famous taglines. Random radio or movie quotes that Bumblebee threw out there at the most unpredictable moments just to make Sam laugh. He waited with his ear pressed against the door. Suddenly he heard it. The smallest Lost Boy hollered.

_"GOODNIGHT NEVERLAND!"_

Sam muttered something about how the Disney quotes were popular today, knocked twice on the door so Bumblebee knew that Sam had heared him, and started to walk upstairs. Except before he could reach the stairs, Sam lazily collapsed on the couch. He was too tired to keep his eyes open another minute. Almost instantly, Sam was asleep. In the garrage, Bumblebee got comfortable in his alt. mode before slipping into slumber as well. Before Bumblebee completly powered down into recharge, one last thought came to him. 'Let the thunder roll. He'll never find me here. I'm safe and Sam is safe as long as we have eachother. Nothing can hurt me here.'

**All references to other movies and songs belong to their rightful owners.  
****You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins  
Oliver & Company directed by George Scribner  
Hook directed by Steven Spielburg**


End file.
